Ninetales vs Houndoom
by Pokemon45
Summary: There is a pack of Ninetales and Vulpix getting ready for hibernation. Everything was going great until an attack by the Houndoom pack makes the once happy day into a nightmare for the families. The leader of the Ninetales, Goldfire will have to make some tough choices to make sure her pack and her kids survive.
1. Chapter 1

Ninetales, the fox pokemon. Coated with the beautiful golden-white fur, this pokemon is sought out by many trainers. It is also sought out by the most horrible people as well who want their fur for profit. Deep within a forest in the Johto region, lives a large pack of Ninetales and Vulpix. The leader of this pack is a Shiny Ninetales called Goldfire. Instead of a male that usually leads a pack of whatever, this pack follows a female. The pack is getting ready for hibernation and is gathering any food that is in the area. Vulpix gather berries from the berry pushes nearby, so the parents can keep an eye on them. Ninetales do the hunting, but the really rely on berries if they wake up from hibernation early.

Goldfire was watching over her pack from a high rock. She saw her kids playing with some of the other Vulpix. She had two daughters and a son. The daughter's names are Summer and Fluffy. The son's name is named Blaze. Goldfire also has a mate names Inferno, who is currently hunting with the other male Ninetales.

Goldfire heard a commotion and looked to see the source of the noise. The Vulpix children were yipping because the males were back from hunting. Hunts usually brought back sentret, furret, and mareep. However they had something else with them this time, a tauros. It was so heavy, four Ninetales had to drag it back to the pack. Everybody was cheering for such a large catch. Goldfire went to see her husband while the other wives went to see theirs.

"Where did you find this thing?" Goldfire pointing towards the tauros.

"We saw a trainer abandon it, so we just waited till he left to get it."

The word "trainer" made all the ears in the pack stand up. The last time trainers were here; they had to abandon their last home. A ten-year-old boy found their home and told his friends about them. They lost five Ninetales and three Vulpix's that day. Families torn apart, children without parents, parents without children. The fact that a trainer was out this far in the woods scared the pack. Goldfire felt something wet hit her legs and looked down. It was Summer who was crying about the trainer out in the woods.

"Mommy, are they going to take us away." You can hear the sadness in her voice.

"No honey, mommy will make sure nothing happens to you guys. Now go play with your brother and sister."

"Okay mom." Summer went to play with Blaze and Fluffy.

The thing that the children don't know is that at their old home, one of the Vulpix's taken was their other brother, Shortails. They couldn't even open their eyes during the attack, so they never knew that they had another brother.

"Inferno, did you and the other hunters see any other trainers?"

"No, it was just the one kid. We didn't pick up the scents of any others."

"Okay, I just don't want to lose another kid."

"Nothing will happen to them. Know let's begin to eat with the pack."

As night began to fall, the pack was eating the tauros and some of the furrets for dinner. Goldfire's family got to choose what to eat first, while the rest of the pack choose after them. The pack was enjoying their dinner when one of the scouts they had came running into the cave where they all lived.

"Goldfire, we have multiple Houndoom on the borders of our land!"

This statement made everybody stop eating and began to look around. The Houndoom pack has been causing trouble for the Ninetales pack. They arrived out of nowhere and have caused terror through the forest. The Houndoom have been poaching from their lands making hunting a little harder this year than before.

"Flametail, go back out with the other scouts and wait for the hunters to be there." Goldfire stood tall while talking.

"Yes ma'am"

"Inferno, lead the hunters to the border towards the scouts. I will stay here with the other mothers and keep the children safe."

"Yes dear"

And with that last word, the cave was filled with the howls of Ninetales and Vulpix getting ready for what could possibly turn into battle. Inferno lead the strongest of his pack towards where the Houndoom are while Goldfire began to herd the children towards the back of the cave. Husbands gave their wives and children hugs before going out.

"Be careful, I don't know what I'll do without you," said Goldfire.

"Don't worry honey."

"Dad we love you," said all three of his kids at the same time.

"I love you guys too." He gave each of his kids and hug and a kiss on the forehead. He gave his wife a kiss on the lips and led the hunters out.

With the males gone from the cave, the females took their children into the cave to keep them safe. Five Ninetales are going to watch over the children while the rest keep lookout by the cave opening. About two hours later, the females could hear the far away howls from the Houndoom. They have heard these howls before. The howls are from when they are in battle with another pokemon. With the howls, Goldfire and the other women stood ready if any of the Houndoom comes to the cave.

Hours went by and now it was morning with none of the male's home. The women of the pack were beginning to become nervous that none of their husbands were home yet. All that thought was interrupted from the sound of bushes being rustled. Goldfire told everybody to get into fighting positions for whatever was behind the bushes. Goldfire let off a warning growl before it was answered back with a growl from another Ninetales. The males have returned, from what the females can see, a bloody battle.

Multiple Ninetales had scratches and bites all over their fur. The once golden fur that they had was now being covered with the red smear of blood. The men came into the cave and were immediately greeted by their mates. All the commotion woke up the Vulpix who let out barks of happiness that their fathers were home. Everything seemed fine until the females started to notice that some of the males aren't in the cave. The worried words from wives and children were starting to fill the cave. Goldfire noticed that Flametail was the last one in and asked what happened last night.

"Flametail, what in the name of Arceus happened out there."

"The Houndoom were preparing to launch a sneak attack on the pack when we were all asleep. They're trying to take over land from other packs to increase their land."

"What about the battle"

"We ambushed them from all angles. They had about thirty houndoom and about ten houndour."

"Houndour, why were they there?"

"Apparently these houndoom make their houndour attack the children of other packs while their parents attack the adults."

"They make children slaughter other children."

"Yes"

"What about the males who aren't here."

"The battle was fierce, attacks being thrown all over the place. We were able to kill about twenty five of the houndoom and four of the houndour were killed as well." Goldfire can hear Flametail's voice become weak for what he said next.

"We lost six members last night. Flametail began to say the names of who was lost, only for when he said the last name, the cave filled with the cries of the wives and children of the lost males. Other members from the pack tried to comfort the women and children who lost the husband/father. Goldfire can't even imagine how they feel right now, but then she began to look around for Inferno. She was more occupied with her pack then her mate. She began to frantically call his name and looked around the cave. Fluffy, Summer, and Blaze were also calling for their father.

"FLAMETAIL, WHERE IS INFERNO!"

"I'm sorry Goldfire he's gone."

 **And that is going to wrap up part 1 for my very first chapter story. Part 2 will deal with more of the aftermath of the battle and what will Goldfire do about losing her mate. Will she move on or will she take revenge on the Houndoom pack?**


	2. Chapter 2

Goldfire's heart just stopped when Flametail just told her what happened. Inferno, the love of her life, the father to her children, gone. She just dropped to the ground howling her heart out. The children were taking it even worse. Fluffy and Blaze were holding each other and bawling into each other. Summer was crying so much that she started to hyperventilate and couldn't breathe.

"DADDY, WHY DADDY!"

"Kids come here" Goldfire then wrapped her tails around each one of them, trying to comfort them the best that she could.

"Flametail, where is his body."

"We put his body and the others a few trees behind us."

"I would like to see his body."

"Sure Goldfire."

Flametail began to lead Goldfire towards her dead husband. She told the other wives to follow her to see their husbands. The kids started to follow their mothers, so they can also see their fathers. Other members of the pack stopped the kids in their tracks. No kid needs to see the horrors that were behind those trees.

"Kids just stay with the pack, mommy and the other mommies will be back soon."

Flametail then led the wives to where the dead Ninetales were. The scene before them made two of the wives to throw up. There in front of them were the mangled corpses that were once their mates. Two of the Ninetales had some of their tails ripped from them and had huge gashes in their stomachs. Only one had three of his four paws ripped off with cuts all along his back. The other one didn't even have a head at all. The wife of that one asked what happened and Flametail told her that the Houndoom took it with them to it. The wife then started to howl her heart out. The only Ninetales left is Inferno.

His body had the worse injuries than the rest. Inferno's body was missing six of his nine tails. His stomach has deep slash marks with some of his intestines falling out on the ground. One of his eyes is missing from its socket and has half of his jaw missing. The Houndoom ganged up on him because they could smell Goldfire's scent. They wanted to kill the leader's mate on purpose to hurt her.

"Alright, we need to have a proper burial for them."

"I agree, the other males and I will start to dig the graves. Goldfire, you need to keep all the kids away until we finish burying them."

While Flametail and the other males were digging the graves, Goldfire went back to the cave with the other females. The kids started to cry to them because they want to see their dads. Some of them tried to run past the adults, but were caught by their tails holding them. There was talking and misconduct going all around the pack right now. Goldfire climbed up on the high rock and launched a Fire Blast attack into the air. This act caught the attention of everybody and made them all be quit.

"I need everybody to remain calm and be quit. I now that we have all been hit with something pretty big that affects the entire pack."

"We need to take revenge" screamed somebody from the crowd.

"I say we kill every last one of those damn dogs" said another male from the pack.

Members of the pack were yipping in agreement with that idea while others were saying that will make them no better than the Houndoom.

Some males and females started to attack one another because of their different views Bites and fire attacks were being fired from all directions. Goldfire was looking down at her dissolving pack and was trying to figure out what to do. The Vulpix were all confused on what was going on and started to cry seeing their parents fight. Seeing the Vulpix cry was the last straw for Goldfire and she launched another Fire Blast at the adults.

The blast knocked some of them down leaving them unable to battle. The others looked over to their leader, who was now very angry for how her pack was acting.

" ARE ALL OF YOU CHILDREN!"

Her tone scared all the children into running into the cave. The adults were even frightened for they have never seen their leader so angry.

"THIS IS NOT HOW WE HANDLE THE PROBLEM. WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER IN ORDER TO AVENGE OUR LOVED ONES. ANYBODY THAT IS AGAINST THAT CAN JUST FUCKIN LEAVE THE PACK NOW!"

All the Ninetales looked at each other to see if anybody was going to leave. Nobody left and everybody leant down to bow before their leader. Goldfire has finally gotten control of her pack and everybody was in agreement. After everybody calmed down, Flametail and the other males came back from the graves.

"Everything is done Goldfire."

"Thank you everybody that helped with the graves."

The males shook their heads in the way of thank you and went on their ways. Goldfire told the pack to go pack to what they were doing before the attack. Hibernation is only a few weeks away and they need all the food that they can get. With those final words the pack split up to gather food. The Vulpix came out from the cave and started doing their part in collecting berries. Goldfire's children also came out from the cave and went towards Goldfire.

"Mom, are you done yelling" Fluffy asked.

"Sorry kids, mommy just got a little mad on how everybody was acting."

"Are we going to avenge dad?" asked Blaze.

Golfire didn't want to answer that question because they will still so young to know what was happening out in the forest. She told her kids to help the other Vulpix with the berry collecting. They each gave a happy bark and went to the bushes with the other kids.

For the next several weeks, the pack went on their daily routine for hibernation. The males did the hunting while the females watched the kids and collected berries with them. As the days became colder, the time to hibernate was coming. Goldfire was going over last minute things with her pack before they go into the cave for the next several months.

The scouts were coming back for what was going to be their last patrol. Because of the Houndoom and Houndour, scouts had to double the amount of time they looked over the territory. Goldfire assigned some of the females to help the male scouts. She didn't want the enemy to come into their land again and attack.

As the last scout came from the bushes, Goldfire let of a howl to signal her pack to go into the cave. Everybody from the pack went the cave while some members pushed a large boulder in front of the cave opening. This was to make sure any pokemon out of hibernation wasn't going to kill them while they slept. With the boulder set, everybody in the pack prepared for the long sleep.

Families began to wrap around each other to keep themselves warm. The parents formed a circle with the children in the middle of them. Goldfire wrapped around her children to keep them warm. It was lonely because Inferno wasn't here to complete the circle. Goldfire looked to see the other widows and see on how they were doing. She could see the sad looks on the faces of them all because they know that their circles won't be complete. Some of the Vulpix were tearing up from not being able to sleep with their dads.

Goldfire couldn't let herself see her pack being miserable and depressed. She couldn't let the attack from the Houndoom and the Houndour be unanswered. Once the winter ends and the spring begins, Goldfire will lead her pack to the territory of the hounds and kill every last man, woman, and child.

 **Goldfire has made her choice. She will avenge her love, Inferno, and attack the Houndoom in the spring. The time for battle will soon come and will decide which of the packs will survive or being completely wiped out. Just a reminder, as for the last sentence of chapter 2, there will be death and scenes that will make some readers uncomfortable. If you don't like to read this sort of stuff then you might not want to keep reading. I will understand your choices and don't forget to leave a review on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

4 Months Later

Goldfire woke up with the murmurs from the rest of her pack. With all the voices going on through the cave that only means one thing, hibernation is over. She felt the movement of her kids kicking her, finally waking up after many months. The males of the pack walked over to the front of the cave and moved the huge boulder blocking the entrance.

After the males moved the boulder, the first thing that swept through the cave was the fresh breeze of the spring. The scent of the flowers and the berries filled the air. Pidgeys chirping and grass types walking around. The Vulpix were so happy with finally be able to leave the cave, they all ran out. The parents followed their kids and ran out as well to take in the fresh air.

Goldfire watched as her pack frollicked through the land that they had. Everything was so peaceful, but jobs had to be done for the pack. They had to start collecting food for the next hibernation. Not to mention prepare to attack the Houndoom, but they could wait to do that.

"All right everyone, you know what to do" Goldfire said.

Everybody nodded in agreement and went to do their specific jobs. The males went on their hunting parties, the scouts started to patrol the land, and the Vulpix started to collect berries.

"Come on Summer, we're going out for berries" Passion said. Passion is the daughter of Flametail, the head scout.

"Are you sure Passion, we shouldn't go out were our parents can't see us"

"Summer don't be such a baby and come on."

After a little bit of thinking, Summer agreed and followed Passion out. They travelled about twenty minutes away from the pack. Summer and Passion met up with three other Vulpix named Pix, Luna, and Rex.

"What took you so long Passion?" said Rex.

"Sorry guys, I had to convince Summer to come out of the view area of the parents."

"Hi, I'm Rex. Those two are Pix and Luna."

Both said a unified, "Hello."

Summer returned the greeting and followed the group to some berry bushes by a river. This river connected to a lake that their pack uses for their water supply. The area was secluded, so there shouldn't be any other pokemon around them.

Pix and Passion started to chase each other around in the sun while the rest of them went into the small river to swim. Fire types are weak against water, but when the water isn't being fired multiple miles per hour by a water type, is quite enjoyable.

"Hey stop splashing me" yelled Summer. Rex was splashing water at her laughing while Luna splashed some at Rex.

"You're going to get in now Rex" said Summer as she jumped on top of him, pushing him under the water. Rex came up from the water completely soaked and looked at Summer and Luna who still had their heads try. Everybody let out a laugh about all the fun they are having right now.

Back at the cave, Goldfire was looking over her pack's work from her rock. There wasn't one member of her pack that didn't do a job. Goldfire couldn't be more proud for a pack that works so well together. Some commotion caught the attention of the pack as the males came back from their hunting trips. The pack stopped what they were doing and greeted the returning hunters. Goldfire came down from her rock to look over the pack's kill. It's just the usual mareep or furret. There were some pidgey in there, which is odd because normally pidgey would fly away when they saw predators.

Goldfire called her children over, so they could eat lunch. Blaze and Fluffy ran straight over and picked what to eat first. Goldfire looked over and noticed that Summer wasn't with them.

"Have you two seen your sister around?"

Both of the Vulpix shook their heads no then continued to devour into a mareep. Goldfire frantically looked around to see where her daughter was.

"SUMMER, SUMMER!"

Goldfire then heard the worry howls from different families saying that some of their kids are missing. Nobody knew that the missing children snuck away while the parents weren't watching.

Goldfire then called to the mothers to keep calm while they figure this out. The remaining mothers told their kids to go into the cave until the missing kids were found. Some Ninetales that babysit the kids went into the cave to make sure they are safe.

"Flare, gather the missing mothers and some hunters and follow me."

Flare is the new headhunter that took her husband's place after he died. He is also one of her late husband's best friends when they were only Vulpix pups. Flare really took it hard that he couldn't save his best friend when the Houndoom attack.

"Right Goldfire, okay everybody let's move out." With that last statement the search party went out to look for Summer and the others.

While this was going on, the Vulpix came out from the river to dry off and eat some berries that Pix picked.

"These are so good Pix" Rex and Passion said.

"Thanks guys."

The berries that they were eating were just ripe and are flowing with the sweet juices from them. When they were eating, the bushes behind them started to rustle. The rustling scared the girls and Rex took a defensive stand. He let a warning growl to whatever pokemon was behind the bushes. The responding growl made shivers go down everyone's spine. The Vulpix have heard growls like these before and knew what made them.

Three dark pokemon jumped from the bushes and confronted the kids. The pokemon were Houndour, the pre-evolution form of the pokemon that killed some of their pack. One of the things the Vulpix were wondering on how they got passed by all the scout guards. The second was that there was no way to get away safely. Houndour and Houndoom chase a target for miles until they finally make the kill.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said one with a scar over his right eye.

"Looks like we just found our next meal" said another with multiple scars over his left side of his body.

Rex stood his ground and warned the devil dogs to return to their own land before the scouts get here. The Houndour trio didn't care, as their only objective is to fill their hungry bellies.

"Well before we kill you guys, any final words" said the one with the eye scar.

"Yeah, this" Rex let out a Confuse Ray attack that hit the Houndour. This made all the attackers loppy for a couple seconds.

"RUN" screamed Rex to the others and everybody made a dash back to home. The Confuse Ray attack didn't last long and the Houndour chased after him. The trip of pokemon used Quick Attack to be in front of the Vulpix.

"You guys really thought you could get away from us."

"Guys what do we do now" says a frightened Summer.

"Wait does this Vulpix smell familiar to you boss."

"Yeah she does, it's the scent of the leader of their pack."

"Oh boy, won't our leader be so happy when we tell him we killed another one related to their weak leader."

"My mother is not weak!" Summer screamed out.

The Houndour just laughed and lunged over to the Vulpix to attack them. The Vulpix jumped out the way of them and launched their own attacks at them. The sound of fighting attracted the attention to one of the search party. He hurried over to Goldfire to tell her the news. With this news, the search party went into the direction of the fighting.

"Take this" One Houndour let loose a Shadow Ball attack that hit Luna.

"LUNA," screams Summer.

Luna just rolled until she stopped at the base of a tree. Pix and Summer ran over to her too see if she was alright. Luna got back up, but know had a limp on her front right leg.

"Luna are okay" says Rex.

"I'm fine Rex."

As the fighting continued, Passion was letting loose Ember and Tackle attacks at the Houndour with the scar eye. Her attacks were hitting, but weren't damaging him enough.

'Those attack won't hurt me you small fry." The Houndour then let loose a Quick Attack and Bite combo. He was too fast and before she knew it, the devil dog bit into her left side.

"AAAHHHHH!"

The Vulpix had a chunk a flesh ripped from her side and was now bleeding fast on the ground. The rest of the Vulpix saw this and tried to run to Passion's aid, but were cut off from the other two Houndour. The leader of the trio went over to Passion and put his head by her ear whispering, "Take your last breaths runt, you will never see your family again."

With that last statement, he started to sink his teeth into her side. Passion let out screams of pain from the Houndour eating her alive. The Houndour broke through her ribcage and was now eating her internal organs.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Everybody looked to see how their friend was being eaten by the Houndour boss. The group let out a sad cry of, "PASSION!"

The screams from Passions were heard from the search party who only know what makes that scream. They stepped up the speed and darted towards where their children where. Passion's screamed also caught the attention of Flametail and another scout who turned towards the screaming.

"Is that one of the kids?" says the one scout.

"I don't know, let's just hurry and found out."

While the boss Houndour was eating his fill, the two others were teaming up on Rex. Rex's attacks weren't powerful enough to take them down. The duo then let out double Take Downs and Rex was knocked out.

Summer screams for Rex to get back up, but it was too late. The two Houndour bite down on his two front and back legs. They began to pull him back and forth to see who gets to make the final kill.

"PLEASE STOP, LET ME GO" Rex's painful howls were heard from both parties heading towards them. The parents could only fear the worse from all the screaming.

Summer's and the others eyes were streaming tears now seeing their friend being pulled by the two dog pokemon. All of a sudden they heard noise heading towards them. They turned to see the boss Houndour was done eating Passion and was now heading towards them. They couldn't run because of Luna's leg and neither of them was strong enough to carry her.

The boss was about to pounce when he was hit with a powerful Flamethrower behind him. The blast threw him across the field and into the river. Summer, Pix, and Luna looked to see Goldfire and their parents. Another noise showed Flametail and a scout from the other direction. The two Houndour weren't paying attention as the only thing they kill about was making the kill. The parents looked to the two dog pokemon just as they ripped Rex into two. His blood and intestines littered the ground. Both Houndour looked to see about more than twelve fully-grown Ninetales looking at them with anger.

They tried to run with their pieces of Rex, but were hit by Flametail and the other scout who they didn't know were behind them. Each dropped the pieces of Rex and and struggled to get up. Flametail and the other scout pinned both to the ground while two other Ninetales grabbed the boss from the river. Goldfire told them how they got passed their guards and into their land.

"Like we will tell you anything."

"Tell us how you got here and we might let you live."

Members from the pack were looking at the three with much anger and were already considering which one of them will make the kill.

"Fine you won't tell us anything then there is no purpose keeping you here."

Flametail and two others were going for the kill when one of the two Houndour spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait, we will tell you where we live." This comment brought the ears up from everybody at the river. Goldfire was the most pleased to hear this comment because finally she could get her revenge for herself and the pack.

"Where do you guys live and we might let you live."

"We live just over the plains and into the mountains."

"Thank you for the answer little one." Goldfire then went to check on her kid.

"So, you going to let us go."

"Oh now, your kind killed my husband, other fathers, and now two children. You were never leaving here alive."

"But, th-," The houndour couldn't finish his sentence because Flametail and the two other Ninetales sunk their teeth into their necks. Each Houndour gave out final screams of pain as the foxes put down their lives.

Summer was shivering as she heard the screams from the dog pokemon and the coldness her mother showed them. She then saw her mother walking over to them and ran towards her.

"Mommy!"

"Summer, I'm so glad that you are alright."

The families of Pix and Luna greeted their children and were glad they were all right. Well, at least those families will be able to be happy. The mother and father of Rex looked to see their son ripped in two, the life taken from him. They each gave out howls of sorrow and so did the rest of the pack. After Flametail was done killing one of the Houndour, he saw the lifeless body of a female Vulpix ripped open.

"PASSION!" He ran towards the body to see if it was really his daughter. His mate ran over to him to make sure as well. When they arrived they noticed the face has a small heart shaped birthmark on it. That was the birthmark that Passion had. Flametail and his mate cried their eyes out as they just found out there one daughter (he has two sons) has been killed. Anger was filling Flametail and now only wanted revenge.

Goldfire told everybody they will mourn the two children when they return back home. Flametail grabbed what was left of his daughter and the parents of Rex grabbed both pieces of him to head home. Members by the cave heard noise and rejoiced to see their leader with the children. That attitude changed when the saw the lifeless forms of Rex and Passion. Some of the Vulpix's eyes were closed by their parent's tails to make them afford the horrible scene before them.

The next couple hours were tough as they had to bury to children of their pack next to the males that were lost during the first battle. After the funeral, Flametail attacked a female Ninetales who was a babysitter to the children. Goldfire went towards the female while three male Ninetales tried to hold back Flametail.

"Flametail, what the hell are you doing."

"That bitch was the one who was supposed to watch Passion today and she didn't"

Goldfire looked to the female that had a guilty look on her face. The female was watching Passion, but got distracted when her mate came back early from hunting. She went to a secluded area with him and when she did that Passion slipped away. The female told Goldfire what happened and was expecting that she will be forgiven for what she has done. She was wrong.

Goldfire ordered her to be restrained and also her mate. The pack did what their leader told them and restrained the two. They had three children who would told to run, but each one was grabbed by the scruffs of their neck. As a babysitter of the pack, her duty was to make sure that the Vulpix are supposed to be safe. She is not to stray from her duty especially if it was for a booty call.

"The both of you will be punished for your carelessness duties towards the pack. The penalty for what you two did shall be banishment from the pack."

Both of two Ninetales gave out worried looks from their eyes. Banishment was the worst possible punishment if you're in a pack.

"Goldfire please you can't do this. What about our children?"

"Don't worry, your children will be going with you."

The Vulpix heard about what was going to happen to them and started to squirm in the mouths of the Ninetales to escape. Each of the Ninetales gave a hard squeeze to their necks and the Vulpix stopped their moving.

"You guys can leave now or there is another option you two could take."

"What is it," said the female.

"You two choose which of your children die to make up for the other two deaths."

The parents just looked at their leader to see if she was serious or not. Her look didn't swagger and she was dead serious. They didn't want to loose any of their children, so they took the first option. The children were let of the mouths of the adults and ran to their parents. Goldfire just looked at the two with great disappointment.

"Now leave our land and never return." Growls from other members of the pack made the family leave and never look back. After the two Ninetales and their children left, everybody went inside of the cave to rest. Today was just the first day of coming out of hibernation and they already lost two of their children. Goldfire should've took immediate action when they all came out of the cave. She called to Flametail and Flare to follow her to tell them about her plan.

"What is it Goldfire?" says Flare.

"We need to attack the Houndoom and the Houndour, so they never do this to us again."

"What are you insane," says Flametail.

"They have been causing trouble for us for too long now and it has cost us eight of our pack."

"I agree with her Flametail, those devil dogs need to be dealt with."

"Yeah I know we need to kill them, but we have no idea how many of them there are."

"It can't be that many especially since the two of you killed a lot of them that first night."

Flare and Flametail both shook their heads in agreement. They killed a majority of the Houndoom's hunters and even some of the beginner hunters. Today also just cost their pack three more Houndour. In total, the Houndoom have lost thirty-two members of their pack. The only thing that could be left of their pack is women and children.

"Passion must be avenged Goldfire, so I'm for the attack."

"Alright how about you Flare."

"These things killed your husband and my best friend. What do you think my answer is."

After they agreed, Goldfire told them to get some sleep because tomorrow they will attack. Her revenge will be soon and she will avenge her beloved Inferno.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun began to rise, Goldfire knew what was going to happen today. Today was the day that the Houndoom pack will be eliminated. Her pack was getting ready as well; the plan was to attack early in the morning when the enemy would still be sleeping.

"Make sure all the children are hidden well in the cave." Goldfire was talking to five babysitters who were going to stay to protect the children. They each shook their heads for yes.

"I can't wait to get my revenge. I will make sure they pay for what they did to Passion."

"You will get your revenge Flametail. All of you will get a chance at revenge," says Goldfire.

The pack gave out howls towards their leader, as she will be leading them into a battle to determine who will live in the forest. Fathers and mothers gave their children's final hugs and kisses before heading out. Goldfire went to her three children and gave them their goodbyes.

"Be careful mom and we also love you," said Summer, Fluffy and Blaze. Flametail did the same to his two sons before grouping up with the invading force. The numbers they gathered is well over sixty Ninetales. Their pack is the largest pack of Ninetales and Vulpix in recorded history. Goldfire got on her rock to address the party.

"Today is a day that we will look back on as the day that the Houndoom pack is defeated. This is a day that our children and their children will remember as the day that they don't have to be afraid to live anymore. What we do today will avenge all the ones that we have lost in the last couple of months. I wish every single one of you the best of luck out there. Remember to stick to each other and fight to your last breathe." Goldfire then launched a Flamethrower into the air as the signal to move out.

The war party dashed through the jungle with high speed to get to their objective before the enemy has any time to get ready. Goldfire saw Flare and Flametail with their mates alongside her. Flametail had dark eyes in his face, as he only wants to bring death to the devil dogs.

"Flametail are you okay" Goldfire says.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't want to not be able to get revenge for my daughter."

"I know Flametail, but try to lose focus during the battle."

"Got it Goldfire."

The pack passed the plains and into the forests of the Houndoom. This is what the three Houndour told them right before they killed them. Before moving forward, the pack took a small break to regain their energy with the berries they brought with them. They ate the berries and now every Ninetales had the energy to take on ten Houndoom on their own. The pack continued their movement until they noticed something in front of them. Goldfire made the pack stop where they were, so they didn't get spotted.

"What is Goldfire?"

"Houndoom scout. He hasn't picked up our scent just yet." Luckily they were all down wind, so the scout couldn't pick them up.

"Flare when he turns around you get the kill."

"Got it."

The Houndoom scout was turning around and that's when Flare made his move. He quietly snuck up behind the scout and bit down on his throat. In less than three seconds, Flare twisted the scout's neck making a loud snap. Flare signaled that the scout was dead and the pack moved forwards. They moved the dead body into a bush just in case another scout finds it and warns his pack.

Goldfire's pack was heading in the right direction. The Houndoom packs home has got to be close. As they kept moving forward, they stopped when they heard howls. They weren't howls of worry, so they haven't been caught yet. The pack slowly made its way closer to their destination. Just a few feet in front of them were their target. The Houndoom's pack lives in a quarry near the mountain. Caves dug into the mountain showed the individual homes of the enemies pack.

"Goldfire look over there," says a member of her pack. The female was pointing towards a larger hole than the rest. That must be where their leader lived with his mate and children. Goldfire knew where she was going to attack. Before going in though, they needed to see how many Houndooms there were.

"Flametail, how many do you see?"

"It's got to be less than fifty. Goldfire you were also right about how most of the Houndoom here were female."

The night they came into their territory must've been most of their male hunters and fighters. Even though it was mostly females down there, they had to be careful. Especially when it comes to protecting their Houndour. Mother pokemon will lay down their lives in order to save their children.

A noise caught Goldfire's attention below. She looked to see three young Houndour playing with a ball made of leaves and vines. They were playing really close to where they were looking at.

"When those children kick the ball over here we strike," Goldfire saw shakes from her pack. They all got ready into attack positions to move down. One Houndour kicked the ball to the very edge of the wall and went to go get it with the other two. Once they were in position Goldfire yelled out, "NOW!"

The Ninetales made their way down the hill of the quarry to attack. Before the pups could register what was happening, two male Ninetales were on them. Both gave out cries for help as they saw the killer fox's on them. Both Ninetales brought their mouth down on their necks, ripping chunks of flesh from them. The Houndour died almost instantly from the strikes. The third Houndour was calling for help as the adult Houndoom looked to see dozens of Ninetales coming down the hill into their land.

Mother Houndoom tried to gather their kids into their homes, but the Ninetales were too quick. Goldfire was trashing a Houndour pup back and forth in her mouth before throwing it into the wall. The pup hit the wall with a thud, dragging blood down as he fell down the wall.

The few male Houndoom tried to counter the foxes, but they were too outnumbered to do any damage. Goldfire watched as her pack was fighting the Houndoom. In one area two female Houndoom were trying to take on two females from her pack. Goldfire could tell that the female Houndoom aren't used to fighting, so the fighting will be over soon. While those four were fighting, Flametail chased a Houndour pup into his home. Flametail was confronted by the pup's mother at the entrance.

"I won't let you hurt my children!" Flametail looked behind the mother to see another pup with the other. He grinned when he realized he was going to kill two of them. The mother tried to use Bite, but was knocked back by Flametails' Tail Whip. The attack made the mother hit the wall hard with her howling in pain. She than tried to impale Flametail with her barbed tail to kill him. Flametail was dodging all the attacks and when she tried again, he bit her tail.

"HOOOUND"

Flametail then used all his strength to rip the tail from the body of the mother. He threw her tail to the ground and watched as the mother was bleeding to death from the hole he created. She was running around in circles to try to stop the bleeding, but it was useless. Ten more seconds went by before she dropped to the fall from losing too much blood. Flametail went over to her head and crushed her skull with his teeth. Once he'd done that, he looked over to the two Houndour pups.

"RUN BROTHER."

Flametail was too quick and slashed at one leaving a gash across its face. The pup dropped to the ground quick. He grabbed the second one by the leg and dragged him towards himself. He flipped the pup onto its back and began to eat out its stomach.

"OOOWWWWW, MOMMY PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Stupid bitch your mother is dead, your brother is dead, and now you're dead."

With that last statement, Flametail crushed his heart in his mouth finally silencing the pup. He ate some of the pup before going back out to fight. While her pack dealt with the rest of the pack, Goldfire was heading towards their leader's home. She made it towards the front entrance only to be confronted by a large Houndoom. He had two dead Ninetales by his feet with blood all over him. Rage started to fill Goldfire as she saw dead members of her pack beneath his feet.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS"

"I would like to see you try," he smirked.

Goldfire launched Flamethrower at the devil dog with him doing the same. Both attacks collided with each other and exploded. The blasts knocked them both back, but not out. The Houndoom let of multiple Shadow Balls towards Goldfire. She dodged all of them and fired back with Fire Blast hitting the leader. The blast made him back up into his cave. Goldfire went after him to finish him off.

When she got into the cave a Shadow Ball hit her. The attack hit Goldfire in the side making her bleed a bit, but not badly. The Houndoom continued his assault by stabbing Goldfire in the left back leg with his tail.

"AAHH"

"How do you like that you weakling fox."

Goldfire was trying to balance herself on her three legs now. "At least I'm not the one who's losing his entire pack outside."

The leader looked outside to see the remaining of his pack being slaughtered to pieces by the Ninetales. He could hear the cries from children as they watched their mothers and fathers be killed right in front of them.

While he was distracted, Goldfire used Confuse Ray on the Houndoom. The attack left the leader in a drunken state, which was the perfect opportunity for Goldfire. She fired a Energy Ball at the confused dog and it hot him in the side. The devil dog pokemon flipped a couple of times before coming to a stop. The Houndoom leader was to hurt to get back up, he knew he was about to die. He felt Goldfire's paws on his body and looked up to see the victorious fox over him. She leant down to whisper something to him.

"This is for my husband." She gripped his neck with her teeth and ripped out his jugular. The Houndoom leader was choking up blood now and was fading fast. Goldfire the started to tear apart his side and rip of his paws. The leader didn't die fast enough from the first attack, so he felt every last second of the pain of being torn apart. Goldfire looked down to see the defeated Houndoom under her feet and finally realized that she has taken revenge for Inferno. The rest of her pack came into the cave to see their leader over the dead Houndoom.

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS!"

Her pack gave out barks and howls of victory for they have finally defeated the Houndoom pack. Not a single member of the pack was alive outside and the caves were filled with the mangled bodies of all genders. Her pack didn't spare a single dog because they knew if they did, they would come back for revenge. As they were about to leave, they heard a bark from inside of the cave. They looked around to see where the howl came from, as they didn't see anything in the cave. Goldfire and a few others were looking until they found the hides from some animals camouflaged to look like the walls of the cave.

"Open it," she said.

Flare opened the curtained walled to see what was inside. The thing that was inside was a female Houndour with three small Houndour pups. The pups looked no older the two weeks old. The children were shivering with fear as they saw bloody fox's in front of them. The Houndour mother was young as well. The leader probably took a young female to make his mate and had children already.

"Please, spare us. We mean you no harm." She was crying for mercy to the Ninetales.

"Your kind came into our land, poached our meals, killed our hunters, and even killed some of our children. Do you really expect us to have mercy on you for being a mother?"

The mother Houndour was looking around nervously as she knew they weren't going to let her live. She tried to bite one of the Ninetales as a last ditch effort, but was smacked to the wall. A female Ninetales drags her out of the hidden cave and into the open. While her pack is killing the mother, Goldfire looks at the three pups. All three of them were shaking as they saw Goldfire coming near them. One tried to get up to run away, but was picked up by her back leg.

Goldfire started to smack her back and forth on the ground. Bones could be heard breaking as she smacking her to the ground. (If you saw the Avengers and what Hulk did to Loki then yeah.)

Two pups were left as they saw their sister a broken mess. Goldfire didn't have the time to deal with them, so she fired a Fire Blast in the hole burning the pups. Their flesh burned to a crisp because they weren't old enough to handle fire attacks hitting them. The pups burning to death marked the end to every single member of the Houndoom back. The Ninetales and the Vulpix can finally live in peace.

Goldfire walked out to see five members of her pack eating what was left of the mother Houndour. She saw Flare and Flametail each chewing a leg of hers. They noticed Goldfire and stopped what they were doing.

"How many did we lose during the battle?"

"We lost ten Ninetales during the fighting. We lost five males and five females."

"It could have been more if the pack had more males in it."

"Well let's collect our dead to bury them. I also want to bring some of the Houndoom and Houndour bodies for dinner tonight."

Flametail nodded and told the rest of the pack about the plan. Goldfire walked outside to see the damage that was done. Rocks destroyed, trees burned, the burn marks from missed attacks littered the area. She saw her pack collecting their dead and saw one of them was the female who was fighting with another female Ninetales. She had multiple stab wounds from the barbed tails of the devil dogs. They will mourn for their dead, but will celebrate that their deaths did not go into vain. Today will be a today forever remembered for the pack.

The travel back took some time with all the bodies they were bringing back. The time they got home it was already dusk. Goldfire gave out a howl that they were back, so the babysitters could bring out the children. Five Ninetales came out of the cave with dozens of Vulpix running towards their parents. Some of the Vulpix noticed that their were some of their parents missing. Their surviving ones told them what happened to them. Some of the Vulpix cried knowing that their mom or dad was gone forever. For two Vulpix it was worse because they were orphans now. Goldfire knew that one of the families were going to take them in. During her thinking she was tackled to the ground and welcomed home with happy licks from her kids.

"Mommy you're home," says Summer.

"Did you do it mom? Did you get revenge for dad?" Fluffy and Blaze asked.

"Yes kids. Daddy can finally rest easy now."

"YAH!" said all three.

That night the pack buried their dead and had a big feast with all the dead dog pokemon. Goldfire watched over her pack while they were eating. She looked up into the sky and started to think about Inferno.

"Look Inferno, your children are happy. They miss you and so do I. I wish you were here to see them group up."

Goldfire was brought out of her trance when her children wanted to play with her. She jumped down from the rock and started to chase them around the field. Other parents started playing with their children know as well. The Ninetales pack was finally free from the Houndoom and could finally live without any worry.

(Epilogue)

"Mom I'm hungry," says a young Vulpix. Deep in another part of the forest, it's the banished Ninetales family. They have been travelling for miles to try to settle down, but couldn't find any places. Nobody has eaten for days since they were banished.

"Okay baby I know you're hungry."

"I want to eat now," says another young one. Their kids have been whining for food for so long now.

"Husband, (Too lazy to think of name) we need to find a place to eat and to sleep."

"Don't you think I know that," he said agitated.

Will looking, the whole family started to smell the fresh scent of a killed animal. They all ran in the direction of the scent to find several dead Mareep inside of a cave. Hunger took over and the entire family ran into the cave to eat. The mother and father each had their own to eat while the kids had to share their meal. They were fighting on who was eating more than the other. The parents couldn't care less and continued to eat.

Once they ate their fill, they heard several noises come from inside of the cave. They looked to see several baby Larvitar in front of them. All the kids cried out as they had strangers in their cave and that they just ate their food. Loud footsteps could be heard from outside of the cave. The Ninetales family turned around to see a fully-grown mother Tyranitar. The mother was furious to see that the foxes made her kids cry. She powered up a Hyper Beam and launched it at the Ninetales. Once the dust settled, the Ninetales family was blasted to bits all over the cave. The mother Tyranitar came in the look over the dead.

"Dinner is served kids."


End file.
